This invention relates to a label cutting device, which is built into a label applying machine, for cutting an elongated strip of labels into unit label pieces. The label strip includes label strip advancement perforations in the form of cuts through the label strip which are formed at regular intervals. The connecting portions of the label strip next to the perforations are cut by the cutting device of the invention after the label strip is peeled from a backing paper.
For example, a device which performs this function is disclosed in the specifications of Japanese Pat. Nos. 664,065, entitled "Label Cutting Device in Label Applying Machine" and 664,072, entitled "Label Applying Machine" owned by the assignee hereof. In the latter patent, the label strip engaging and advancing roller has cutting blades arrayed around it at regular intervals. A vertically movable blade receiving block is moved toward and away from the blades 41 by the hand lever of the label applying machine.
However, when the label strip is cut by pressing the blade receiving block against the cutting blade, a number of disadvantages result. Great pressure must be exerted in order to cut the label strip. This apparatus press cuts and the cutting blade is often damaged, which interferes with the label application. Because the blade receiving block strikes against the cutting blade, impact sound is produced. Such noisy cutting devices are disliked by operators.